killin_them_softlyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jeanne-Athénaïs Lyons
I don't want to be married to someone who feels inferior to my success or because I make more money than he does. - Jeanne-Athénaïs "Jean" Charlotte Louise Juliette Bowes-Lyons née Lyons is the illegitimate child of the former King of Lyonesse Batra and his lover Caroline, and the niece of Denzel and Nadja. She is the older sister to Margaret, Veronica, and Elisabeth. Jean was unhappily married to Duke Arthur Bowes and they had several children together named Arthur, Thomas, Mary, twins Adelaide and Johnathan, Edith, Sybil, Lucretia, and Finn. Jean died when her second child Thomas was only twenty-one and was the darkest day for not only her family but for the nation as she was a beloved by her nation and family. Background Early Life Appearance Personality Powers Warlocks Magic: User has access to Magic, the use of rituals, symbols, actions, gestures and language to exploit supernatural forces to varying degrees, with only their skill, personal power-level, imagination/knowledge, and/or morality to define the borders. Given the flexibility of magic, its users have essentially unlimited possibilities for what to do. * Potion Creation: User can create potions: substances with magical properties such as enhancing physical and mental abilities, healing, granting powers, chancing shape, or bewitching someone depending on the kind of potion that is made. * Spell Casting: User can cast spells, an action that allows one to magically alter reality to varying extents. It is often a series of words that take effect when spoken, though others are able to cast spells merely by thinking, with gestures, with magical objects or through a ritual of some sort. Fire Manipulation: User can create, shape and manipulate fire, the rapid oxidation of a material in the exothermic chemical process of combustion, releasing heat, light, and various reaction products, flame being the visible portion of the fire. Depending on the substances alight, and any impurities outside, the color of the flame and the fire's intensity will be different. * Burn and/or melt things. * Combustion Inducement/Fire Generation: The user is able to generate and project fire. * Fire Attacks: The user can release/use fire to attacks of various shapes and/or intensities, either projected, used as a part of melee attacks, etc. * Fire Immunity: User is immune to fire/heat, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * Incineration: The user can utilize high temperatures to incinerate almost anything, reducing it to ashes. High-level users can control what part of the target they want to incinerate, and destroy the target so completely that absolutely no byproduct is left, not even ashes. ** Ultimate Burning: The user can burn anything, even if they are normally non-flammable, incorporeal or even conceptual entities, such as time. They can raise the temperature to absolute levels, generating scientifically unexplainable levels of particle energies; due to burning at such otherwise impossible levels, complete annihilation of object at subatomic levels occur. * Manipulate the properties of fire. ** Flame Solidification: User can solidify fire, with the level of solidity going from loose jelly to metal-like hardness or beyond. * Pyro-Telekinesis: User is able to use fire to heat the air surrounding an object and use that to lift the object via fire or heated air. ** Pyrokinetic Flight: Users of this ability can fly, glide and/or levitate through manipulation of fire. They can fly at varying speeds, levitate, or propel themselves without taking flight, including enhanced jumping by a short burst of flight. ** Pyrokinetic Surfing: User controls the fire in a way that increases their ability to move and/or maneuver either by granting them abilities they otherwise lack or allowing them to ignore normally needed equipment. * Pyrokinetic Constructs: Users can turn the fire into tools, objects, weapons and other items, create semi-living constructs and/or create structures/buildings of varying permanence. Users who have mastered this ability can use it for almost any situation, creating anything they need. Possessions Relationships Lovers Family Friends Enemies Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:House of Lyons Category:House of Plantagenet Category:House of Trastamara Category:Kingdom of Lyonesse Category:Witches